Soul Eater: El fin de los tiempos
by Soul and Maka
Summary: Mi primer fanfic de Soul Eater
1. Chapter 1

**Un día como cualquier otro**

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro en el Shibusen, jamás tuve que haber pensado en eso…

Hoy vamos a diseccionar a una bruja - Dijo Stein  
>Es que jamás dejaremos de diseccionar? Quiero algo mejor! – Dijo Black Star<br>Si eres paciente la aventura llegara por ti sola  
>No creo en esas estupideces del destino!<p>

De repente Soul y Maka entran por la puerta

Que haremos hoy profesor Stein? – Dijo Maka  
>Tu qué crees! – Le contesto Black Star – Otra disección como siempre!<br>Pero ya cálmate Black, algo interesante llegara – Dijo Soul  
>Por favor tomen asiento – Dijo Stein<p>

Después de la clase Shinigami les hizo una llamada muy sospechosa a Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death The Kid, Liz y Patty

Que ha pasado padre? – Dijo Death  
>Bueno los necesito a todos para una misión especial – Dijo Shinigami<br>Si nos llama a todos no debe de ser muy fácil que digamos – Dijo Soul  
>Si! Al fin una misión a mi nivel – Dijo Black Star<br>Maka furiosa ataco a Black Star con un "Maka Chop. Calla! – Exclamo Maka – No presumas de lo que no eres capaz  
>Podemos volver al grano? – Dijo Shinigami – Les tengo una mala noticia un demonio se ha liberado, pero no un demonio cualquiera, un demonio de almas humanas<br>…? – Soul se quedo perplejo al oír esto no sabía que decir

Proximamente Capitulo 2


	2. Chapter 2

**II  
>Cuando todo se puso mal<strong>

Aunque me parecía increíble escuchar algo como eso accedí a la misión…

El objetivo la última vez que lo localizamos fue en Italia – Dijo Shinigami  
>Padre, seguro que no estamos hablando de Chrona? – Le contesto Kid<br>Claro que estamos seguros hijo  
>Deberíamos ir todos juntos para así protegernos del uno al otro – Contesto Maka<br>Pero Shinigami-sama, si la misión es tan peligrosa porque nosotros la tenemos que realizar? – Pregunto Tsubaki  
>Por la simple razón de que son los mejores en Shibusen y obviamente no los dejare ir solos, Death Scythe ira con ustedes – Le contesto Shinigami<br>Mi padre?, estas de coña no? – Pregunto Maka  
>No está de coña hija al fino podremos pasar tiempo juntos! – Le dijo Death Scythe<br>Bueno creo que ya nos estamos demorando vamos a Italia! – Respondió emocionado Black Star

Cuando llegaron a Italia notaron que algo raro sucedía, había niebla por todas partes, ni una sola luz en la calle, es como si se hubiera vuelto en una ciudad fantasma

Los estaba esperando… jejeje – Dijo una voz misteriosa que apareció de la nada  
>Quien eres tú? Revélate! – Contesto Soul con un tono inquietante<br>Que quien soy yo? Tan solo soy aquel que jamás hubieran retado – Responid la voz misteriosa en un tono muy amenazante

Algo que no nos había dicho el Shinigami es que este demonio tenía la capacidad de controlar nuestras mentes, en un parpadeo de luz de la nada se encontraban en el lugar que todos deseaban, Black Star y Trubaki entraron en un mundo el cual todos alababan a ambos, Death the Kid, Liz y Patty entraron en un mundo totalmente simétrico y Soul, Maka y Death Scythe entraron en un mundo lleno de tranquilidad

Algo no me va aquí – Dijo Kid – En un instante estábamos en Italia y ahora…. Kid se quedó impresionado con la simetría tan perfecta de ese mundo y lo único que hacia era admirar  
>Creo que nos esta controlando – Dijo Death Scythe – La única manera de poder salir de aquí es haciendo todo lo contrario de nuestros sueños<br>Entonces la única manera de salir de aquí es? – Dijo Soul esperando a tener una respuesta a cambio  
>Seguir hacia al frente solo caminar hasta que el sueño se tope con su fin – Le contesto Death Scythe<p>

Proximamente Capitulo 3


	3. Chapter 3

**III  
>La batalla solo empezó<strong>

Maka, Death Scythe y yo corrimos hacia al frente sabiendo que posiblemente Kid y Black Star no sabían cómo escapar

Ya hemos corrido mucho y aun no se acaba – Dijo Soul con un tono cansado  
>Eso es lo malo, mientras más deseas algo más largo es el camino – Le contesto Death Scythe<br>A este paso el demonio ya habrá causado muchos problemas – Dijo Maka

A los 15 minutos de solo correr notamos una luz en el fondo, cuando pasamos por ella estábamos vuelta al mundo real, el demonio no escapo como suponíamos se quedo ahí, esperándonos

Hasta que al fin salen! – Les dijo el demonio – Saben estuvieron más tiempo de lo que esperaba ahí, son lentos! Jajaja

Al reír hacia unas muecas que parecía tan solo un niñito cualquiera  
>No seas cobarde! Revélate! – Le grito Soul con un tono enfurecido<br>El demonio suspiro y le dijo – Sabes esas no son formas de tratarme después de todo les di lo que más deseaban, son libres del Shibusen! Hagan lo que quieran!  
>No caeremos así de fáciles! – Le dijo Maka<br>Esa era mi última oportunidad – Le respondió el demonio con un tono frio, los ojos se le enrojecían, se volvió más musculoso, se transformo en todo un monstruo, con mirada sin piedad

Soul transfórmate en guadaña – Dijo Maka  
>Soul sin decir nada le hico caso a Maka y una feroz pelea empezó.<br>Parecía que no iba a tener fin la batalla pues ambos eran muy fuertes  
>Cuando Maka empezó a cortar al demonio Death Scythe le pareció raro que él se dejara atacar, cuando parecía al fin haber terminado, el demonio andaba en el piso Maka le intento dar su golpe de gracia pero había un campo de fuerza rodeándolo que lo impedían atacar<p>

Pero que ha pasado! – Dijo Maka – Si él estaba a punto de morir que paso?  
>Death Scythe después de analizar la situación le dijo<br>Por cada golpe que le dan lo hacen más fuerte, ahora era un monstruo casi invencible  
>Debes de andar de coña! – Exclamo Soul – Si es asi el ya debe ser más que fuerte <p>


	4. Chapter 4

IV  
>El fin de los tiempos<p>

El demonio se levantaba lentamente, al yo ver su furia en los ojos sabia que no iva a escapar de esta.

Esta batalla parece no tener fin! – Dijo Soul  
>Hay que seguir intentando no te rindas Soul! – Le dijo Maka<br>Y porque tu padre no hacer nada? – Pregunto Soul  
>Los estoy orientando! No digan eso! – Le respondió Death Scythe<br>Tu padre siempre ha sido un inútil? – Le dijo Soul a Maka  
>Lamentablemente si, no importa regresemos a la pelea – Dijo Maka<br>Revela tu nombre! – Le grito Soul al demonio  
>Oh que mal educado soy – Dijo el demonio en un tono sarcástico – Pues soy Yu<br>Que nombre para un gran demonio – Dijo Death Scythe riéndose  
>Lo tomare como un cumplido – Respondio Yu<p>

Y ahí comenzó de nuevo la gran batalla esta vez Yu estaba dispuesto a atacar, hubo un punto de la batalla que se rompió el suelo y se formo un precipicio enorme

No piensas rendirte! – Le grito a Maka  
>Jeje, claro que no – Le respondió Yu<p>

Cuando parecía estar muerto Maka le intento de dar otra vez un golpe de gracia

Que haces Maka! No entendiste que cada vez que lo intentas matar se hace mas fuerte? – Le dijo Soul  
>De alguna manera debe morir – Le respondió Maka<p>

Al levantarse Yu empezó a reír como loco

No entienden la situación verdad? La situación es…. Que todos ustedes moriran – Dijo Yu en un tono muy confiado

Soul y Maka a este punto estaban muy débiles y no habían muchas opciones por delante, en cuanto a eso a Soul se le ocurrió una idea

Debilítalo de nuevo – Dijo Soul  
>Que estás loco? – Le dijo Maka<br>Es la única opción hazlo! – Le respondió Soul  
>Que no entienden que soy casi inmortal? – Dijo Yu<p>

Maka sin saber cuál era la idea de Soul empezó a atacar, en varios movimientos casi murieron ambos pero a la final lo debilitaron

Cual es tu idea? – Pregunto Maka  
>Lo tomo de mi mano y me lanzo al precipicio con el, es la única opción! – Dijo Soul<br>No! No dejare que te pase nada! – Dijo Maka llorando  
>Es la única opción Maka! Dejame ir! – Le dijo Soul<br>No lo hare! – Dijo Maka

Soul se transformo en humano, soltó a Maka de su mano, y la beso…  
>Para ellos fue un momento eterno, en ese entonces Soul dejo de besarla<p>

Nunca te olvidare – Le dijo Soul

Salió corriendo empujo a Yu junto a él al precipicio

Maka corrió intentando de que Soul no cayera pero era demasiado tarde

Soul no! – Grito Maka sollozando de lagrimas – No tenias que morir asi!  
>Maka calmate – Dijo Death Scythe<p>

En ese instante los mundo paradojas se disolvieron, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star y Tsubaki regresaron al mundo normal

Que ha pasado? – Pregunto Kid – Donde está Soul?  
>El… Murio… - Contesto Maka<br>Como es posible? – Grito Black Star  
>No puede estar pasando – Dijeron Liz y Patty<br>Maka, lo lamento, pero debemos volver al Shibusen – Dijo Deat Scythe  
>Si… Tienes razón – Dijo Maka<p>

Próximamente ultimo capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

V  
>La nueva vida comienza<p>

Después de haber llegado al Shibusen y Shinigama haberse enterado lo que paso a Soul le hicieron un pequeño conmemorativo esa noche, todos hablaban, excepto por Maka quien permanecía en un silencio perturbador, en eso Death The Kid se sentó al lado de ella

No se por lo que estas pasando – Le dijo Kid – Pero si sigues así puedes morir  
>Si muero sería mejor, estaría al lado de él – Le contesto Maka en un tono frio<br>Maka, se que puede ser muy duro pero a mal tiempo buena cara – Le dijo Kid – Ahora me retiro

Maka no podía soportar el dolor, tan solo pensar que Soul dio su vida para salvarla la ponía a llorar

Maka… No te pongas a llorar por favor – Le dijo Death Scythe – El lo hizo por el bien de todos, el está mejor en el otro lado, el ahí te ve y se siente orgulloso por ti, el sabe que te podrás defender por ti sola que no necesitas a nadie para defenderte  
>Ese no es el punto… el punto es que esta muerto! – Dijo Maka – No podemos hacer nada ya! Murio! Entiendes? Murio!<br>Maka el siempre te recordara por lo que fuiste si? – Le contesto Death Scythe ya me tengo que ir

Cuando ya el conmemorativo termino todos fueron a sus hogares.

Maka quita esa cara larga no me gusta para nada – Le dijo Blair – No me gusta verte asi  
>Blair creo que prefiero dormir sola hoy – Dijo Maka<br>Ok… Maka – Le contesto

Maka tomo una ducha larga, se cambio, y empezó a llorar por lo sucedido en eso alguien la abrazo por atrás

No pasa nada – Le dijo

Maka se volteo y se dio cuenta que era Soul, ella lo abrazo llorando

Bienvenido de vuelta – Le dijo Maka  
>Yo nunca me fui, y jamás me iré mientras estés aquí en el mundo – Le contesto Soul<p>

Maka y Soul jamás se separaron desde ese momento siguieron juntos hacia el futuro sin importar lo que sucediera ellos saben que se tienen del uno al otro

Fin


End file.
